The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame
by Mikan - Ichigo Hime
Summary: "Oiseau d'Hermes est mon nom, manges mes ailes pour m'apprivoiser." Selon Alucard, rien n'est éternel dans ce monde, pourtant sa propre existence ne semble pas vouloir prendre fin. Aucun monstre n'a pu le détruire de façon définitive, seul un humain pourra le libérer de cette malédiction...


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma saga "Hermes" en hommage à _Hellsing_, manga de **Kota Hirano** publié entre 1997 et 2008. L'histoire se déroule juste après le retour d'Alucard au manoir Hellsing, 30 ans après la guerre déclenché par Millenium, comme il l'ai signifié à la fin du tome 10; quoi que, j'ai modifiée un peu la scène, mais l'idée est là, se ne sera donc que du bonheur au niveau chronologie et décor!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bon retour chez toi, Comte

Après 30 années d'absence, l'équivalent d'une génération humaine pendant laquelle Alucard n'avait donné aucun signe d'existence, celui-ci réapparut contre toutes attentes dans l'illustre manoir Hellsing, aux côtés de Sir Integra. Couchée dans un modeste lit de bois et recouverte d'une couverture de laine ovine, sa maîtresse vieillissante ne cilla pas en le voyant ainsi apparaître au milieu d'une élégante fumée. Integra Hellsing semblait physiquement diminuée avec son visage marqué par les soucis et ses cheveux intégralement blancs qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas coupés pendant ces dernières et longues années.

_- "Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, Vampire?"_

_- "Après plus d'un siècle de bons et loyaux services, il me semblait que j'avais le droit à quelques vacances, chère Maîtresse."_

Son ton narquois agrémenté d'un sourire dévoilant ses canines acérées étaient identiques. D'ailleurs il n'avait bien sur pas changé, lui, l'Immortel, contrairement à elle. Il avait juste les cheveux un peu plus court et troqué sa longue veste de cuir rouge et ses vêtements XIXème siècle pour un fin chandail à manche longue vert bouteille.

La tentative de détendre l'atmosphère échoua. Il vit une bouteille de vin rouge intacte posée sur la table, l'unique meuble de la pièce avec la chaise; et décida d'en servir un verre à l'humaine. C'est à ce moment là que Victoria entra, en défonçant pratiquement la porte d'entrée. Son visage était toujours jeune et ses cheveux hirsute comme toujours. Par contre, elle avait quittée l'uniforme militaire pour une tenue tout aussi déplorablement moulante, adoptant par la même occasion le rouge et le noir de son ancien maître. Constater qu'elle était toujours aux services de la Fondation Hellsing, et plus encore, aux côtés de Sir Integra, le rassura.

_- "... Maître...!"_ Elle semblait essoufflée. Impossible pourtant. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle était elle-même vampire, et pourtant elle gardait les réflexes et l'expressivité émotionnelle des humains "_ ... J'ai senti... votre présence, j'étais sur que c'était vous!"_

- _"Je suis moi aussi ravie de te revoir Draculina."_ Alucard se tourna vers Sir Integra, elle s'était redressée en position assise, l'oreiller dans le dos : _"Ma disparition, quel que soit le temps écoulé, était tout à fait contraire à ma volonté. J'avais quelques... démons, mes propres démons en fait, à combattre. Et c'est aujourd'hui chose faite."_

Il alla présenter le verre remplit à sa maîtresse, qui le bu lentement, dans un silence religieux. Son visage si humain était fermé à tout sentiment, contrairement à l'illumination visible sur celui de Victoria, si bien que personne ne pouvais dire à quoi elle pensait, les yeux ainsi fermés, et même si elle réfléchissait au parfum de l'alcool sur sa langue ou à autre chose. Alucard à son chevet restait interdit, Victoria n'osait pas bouger et n'avait pas non plus fermé la porte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- _"Bien... Le sujet est clos. Tu peux disposer maintenant, jusqu'à ce que je te fasse appeler."_

Elle lui tendit le verre vide, qu'il reposa sur la table, en rebouchant soigneusement la bouteille. Sans bruit il alla rejoindre Victoria près de l'entrée.

- _"Merci chère, très chère Maîtresse."_

Il s'inclina et passa la porte, la jeune vampire sur ses talons, fermant enfin la porte derrière elle.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloirs avaient disparus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Integra se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, ajustant la couverture. Épuisée par l'âge et les épreuves, elle referma les yeux, sourit et même si se fut dans un simple souffle, elle murmura :

_- "Bon retour chez toi, Comte."_

... Et Alucard, du fond de sa crypte sourit aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous auras plus, pour un chapitre d'exposition et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite!

Bonne journée/Bonne nuit!


End file.
